Despair Of An Artist
by Amy C1
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es un frustrado y reconocido artista, que busca, desesperadamente, la fuente de su inspiración. Sus obras ya no eran la mismas. Habían perdido el toque especial que caracterizaba a sus amadas pinturas. ¡Necesitaba inspiración! ¡Necesitaba algo...perfecto!. Su carrera no podía acabarse de esa manera. El nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" no podía, solamente, ser... [SasuSaku]
1. Capítulo Uno

**Despair Of An Artist**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno:** _"Olvido"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una oscura habitación, un joven hombre suspiró. Ahí, sentado en el centro de esa esponjosa alfombra, _Uchiha Sasuke_ se hundía en la más profunda y cruel desesperación. A su alrededor, todo era caos. Lienzos rotos, paletas de pintura volcadas, y muchos papeles destrozados. Los dibujos plasmados en esas hojas parecían ser mujeres, muy bellas, pero...al parecer, no eran suficientemente buenas. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba su creador.

El joven hombre, con sus manos cubiertas de pintura roja, soltó un gruñido de frustración, comenzando a patear todo lo que encontrara en su camino. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras, completamente rendido, caía de rodillas. La desesperación y agonía eran latentes en la habitación. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera tan...intensa?. Ésa...ésa era la desesperación de un artista. Todos los buenos artistas la habían experimentado en alguna etapa de su carrera. Era una sensación extremadamente desagradable, que surgía desde lo más profundo de tu ser. Ése era el precio de ser lo que era.

Pero...¿Por qué le sucedía éso a él?.

Él era un buen artista. Reconocido universalmente por su extravagante y peculiar estilo al pintar. Había sorprendido al mundo con sus hermosas y adoradas pinturas. ¡Se había vuelto famoso sólo por hacer lo que le gustaba!. Todo el mundo lo conocía, especialmente en su país natal. Pero...¿Qué sucedía ahora?. Confiadamente, había prometido, mientras las videocámaras de los periodistas eran testigos, que, ese año, crearía una nueva obra maestra.

Sin embargo, ahora, al transcurrir de los meses, dudaba, siquiera, poder lograr tomar el pincel. Los entrevistadores le seguían preguntando, con insistencia, cuándo saldría su "obra maestra". Él, mecánicamente, sonreía, y murmuraba un simple y vacío_ "pronto"_. No obstante, sus palabras estaban perdiendo credibilidad, al igual que las personas en Sasuke. Lentamente, el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" dejó de escucharse por las calles y por la televisión, aumentando más su desesperación.

¿Qué haría ahora?.

¿Ya todo estaba acabado?.

No...¡No podía terminarse todo de esa manera! ¡Debía de haber algo que lo ayudara a volver a ser el famoso artista que siempre fue!. Necesitaba...necesitaba volver a ser el centro de atención, nuevamente. No quería ser, solamente, un vago recuerdo. No deseaba ser un artista que, en algún momento, tuvo su "momento de fama".

¡NO! ¡Su arte debía ser eterno!.

Tantas horas de esfuerzo no podían ser en vano. El duro camino que recorrió, no podía, simplemente, ser...olvidado. No...¿¡Por qué todas las personas lo olvidaban!?. Lo mismo había hecho su familia, lo habían excluido. ¿Por qué?. Porque deseaba ser artista. Y, él, soportó eso. Soportó el hecho de no recibir el afecto de sus padres; el no ser reconocido como un hijo; el ser ignorado. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. Porque Sasuke siempre confió en que tendría éxito en su carrera como pintor. Confiaba ciegamente en su innato talento. Sin embargo, ahora, las personas...las personas no sentían atraídas por sus pinturas.

¿Qué hacer?.

Lo único que sabía hacer era pintar; plasmar sus emociones en un blanco lienzo. Intentó infinitas cosas para hacer que la dichosa inspiración viniera a él, pero, para su desgracia, ella nunca llegó. Había contemplado por horas imágenes de bellos paisajes, había pasado horas pensando y pensando, tratando de que su temblorosa y pálida mano creara arte en el blanco lienzo. ¿Qué fue lo que obtuvo a cambio de esas horas?..._Nada._

Las ideas parecían haber desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Ahora, se sentía vacío. Su trabajo era lo único que lo mantenía feliz, lo único que lograba satisfacerlo. La emoción que lo embargaba cuando pintaba no se podía comparar con nada. El cosquilleo que sentía en la punta de sus dedos al ver como su mano danzaba con maestría sobre el lienzo era extremadamente placentero. Nunca nada lo hizo tan feliz. O más bien, nada nunca lo hizo feliz. Cuando por fin encontró la felicidad, repentinamente, ese buen sentimiento se esfumaba de su ser.

Qué cruel era la vida...

¿Ésa sería una lección de Dios? ¿Un castigo?. Tal vez. Admitía que en su vida, no fue una "buena persona". Pero...¿Para qué serlo?. Todas las personas que había conocido le habían tratado peor que una basura; humillándolo; reduciendo sus ánimos y ganas de vivir. Entonces...¿Para qué ser "bueno"?. Sólo...trataba a las personas como lo habían tratado a él. Era justo..._¿Verdad?._

Nerviosamente, Sasuke se levantó. Sus cabellos color azabache estaban despeinados y sucios, no se había bañado en dos días, preso de la angustia y desesperación. Tampoco durmió en esos días, las obscuras ojeras bajo sus negros ojos lo delataban. Bueno, para resumir, no se bañaba, no dormía, no comía. No hacía más que estar horas frente a una blanca hoja de papel, intentando plasmar sus inexistentes ideas allí. No sabía cuánto más podía resistir. Su cuerpo estaba, literalmente, hecho un desastre. El contorno de sus huesos se podía ver con claridad bajo su enfermizamente blanca piel.

Se estaba volviendo un maldito anoréxico.

—¡Maldición!.—exclamó, completamente frustrado. Sus manos se cerraron, formando puños; esa era la única manera de controlar su ira. Apretó sus blancos dientes, hasta hacerlos rechinar. Lentamente, sus pies actuaron por sí mismos, guiándolo hacia la enorme ventana de su sucio y descuidado departamento. Era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente obscuro y estrellado. Un bello paisaje, pero, eso, por más hermoso que fuera, no logró ninguna emoción en él.

Asustado, buscó con desesperación sus cigarrillos. Encendió uno, con sus manos temblorosas, para luego saborear la nicotina con deleite. Aún no podía dejar su "adicción" hacia el cigarrillo, era una de las cosas que lograba hacer que estuviera tranquilo. Le importaba una mierda destrozar sus pulmones. En esos momentos, la muerte le parecía muy atractiva. Expulsó el humo con lentitud, disfrutando de su olor.

—...¿Será un castigo divino?.—murmuró el azabache, con un cínico toque de ironía en su voz. Pero, ahora, creería cualquier cosa. Porque, siendo honestos, él era una mierda de persona. Tal vez Dios había decidido castigarle, arrebatándole la felicidad. Sasuke rió por sus ocurrencias—Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco. Pero, por más loco que esté...no puedo hacer ni una maldita pintura.—mordió sus labios, dándole una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

Repentinamente, el teléfono de línea, sonó. Sasuke se sobresaltó, observando incrédulamente el aparato. ¿Quién demonios lo llamaría?...Oh, ya se hacía una idea. Podría asegurar que era su obsesiva ex-novia que, aún, no comprendía el concepto de "**EX**-novia". Igualmente, al azabache no le molestaba mucho. Era hombre, tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Y si la chica estaba más que dispuesta...¿Por qué rechazar tan tentadora oferta?.

Con aire aburrido, contestó:

—¿Sí?.—

—_¡Sasuke, querido!._—sí, definitivamente era _Katherine_. Ese tono de voz tan chillón y repulsivamente meloso no podría ser de otra persona. Sólo podía ser de ella. Esa chica rubia de ojos cafés. Insoportable, caprichosa, y, sobre todo, paranoica.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Katherine?.—no le importó en lo más mínimo sonar grosero. Después de todo, ellos no eran nada. Únicamente eran...¿Amantes?. Bueno, Sasuke sólo la veía como un juguete sexual, y, ella, seguramente, lo veía como su "novio". No le importaba. Mientras satisficiera sus bajos instintos...todo estaba bien.

—_¡Mi amor, no seas tan duro conmigo! Sólo quería saber si estabas bien y..._—

—Estoy bien. Adiós.—estaba apunto de colgar, cuando la desesperada y chillona voz de Katherine lo detuvo.

—_¡No, Sasuke! Sí...sí quieres puedo ir a tu casa y..._—su tono fue insinuante, y el azabache lo entendió al instante. Y, murmurando un vacío _"te espero"_, colgó la llamada. Lentamente, el teléfono se deslizó por sus largos y finos dedos, hasta caer al frío suelo. No se molestó en levantarlo, únicamente, caminó hacia la ventana.

Sus ojos, completamente exhaustos, se mantuvieron fijos en el frío y transparente vidrio. No estaba pensando en nada, no podía. Su cabeza dolía. Sentía como su cerebro punzaba dentro de su cráneo. Un estremecimiento desagradable lo recorrió. Metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y hurgó en él.

Una tableta de pastillas, éso fue lo que tomó.

Sasuke observó la tableta con detenimiento, dudando en abrirlo. Pero, simplemente, no pudo soportar las dolorosas punzadas en su cabeza. Y, temblorosamete, abrió la tableta. Tres pastillas. Tres fueron las que se tragó, sin siquiera tomar un vaso de agua. No le importó que la receta médica estipulara que sólo debía tomar una pastilla. No se moriría de una "sobredosis", igualmente. Así que...¿Para qué preocuparse?.

Suspiró al escuchar el suave, pero ansioso, toque de la puerta principal de su apartamento. Arrastrando sus pies, recibió a la rubia chica, quien le sonrió, acostumbrada al abandonado aspecto de su "novio". Sin decir nada, el azabache sujetó su delgado brazo con fuerza, besándola con extrema rudeza. Katherine no objetó nada, sólo rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos.

Sasuke la empujó hacia el interior del apartamento y...sucedió lo que siempre ocurría. Tenían sexo. Sexo sin amor, ni ese tipo de cursilerías; justo como le gustaba a Sasuke. Y, por unos efímeros momentos, olvidó todo...

**. **  
**. **  
**.**

* * *

**N**otas: ¡Hola a todos!

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó la idea? ¡Espero que sí!

Bueno, ¿qué decir?. Éste es el segundo fanfic que publico, un fanfic que surgió de la nada. Estaba mirando unas imágenes de patitos y ¡BAM! una nueva historia xD.

¿Te gustó? Lo hice **especialmente** para ti ¬w¬...¡No, no corras! ¡Vuelve! TwT (Y así fue mi primera cita :truestory: xD). Okno. Perdón, son lo efectos secundarios de la droga ._. (Que, por supuesto, yo no consumo n_n')

_Emm_...¿Un comentario, quizás? *u*

**¡No sean lectoras sin voz! ¡Háganse notar dejando un Review!**

_¡Besos y abrazos para todos!_

**—Amy-C**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Despair Of An Artist**

**Capítulo Dos:** _Sentimientos de un ángel._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

La joven chica soltó un lastimero sollozo, ahogándose en su propio dolor. Sus brillantes ojos jades, antes rebosantes de alegría, se encontraban opacos y vacíos; repletos de lágrimas. Nadie podía escuchar su triste llanto, estaba completamente sola; abandonada. En un viejo y a solitario parque, meciéndose en un desgastado columpio rojo, estaba ella. El viento agitaba sus largos cabellos rosas, que estaban repletos de una extraña sustancia pegajosa azul. Su uniforme escolar estaba arruinado, al igual que su cabello. Todo. Todo estaba arruinado. Su ropa, su cabello, su vida. Nunca pensó que _ellos_ fueran capaces de llegar a tales extremos. Debió prevenirlo. La habían humillado desde que puso un pié en ese maldito instituto. ¿Por qué no hacerla sentir peor?. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, sus compañeros no tenían compasión; ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos...

—Pero, aún así...—murmuró—...su vida parece mejor que la mía.—alzó su mirada al cielo, en busca de una respuesta. Lo único que encontró fueron solitarias nueves blancas; esponjosas como el delicioso algodón de azúcar que le encantaba comer. Ladeó su cabeza, apartando el húmedo y viscoso mechón de cabello que ocultaba el lado derecho de su estilizado rostro. Instintivamente, su delgada mano se posó en la pequeña cicatriz que marcaba su suave frente, acariciándola con suavidad; casi con cariño. Cada vez que se sentía triste y sola, recordaba ése momento. El momento que obtuvo su cicatriz. Para ella, era una prueba de su valor; algo de lo que podía enorgullecer. Cuando se arriesgó por salvar la vida de un pequeño e indefenso perrito, que, desesperadamente, había luchado por salvarse de las garras de esos niños.

Ella fue la única que se arriesgó. La única que gritó _"¡Basta!"_, enfrentando a esos niños de un grado superior. La única que tuvo la suficiente valentía como para arriesgarse a salvar a un pequeño animal indefenso, bajo las despectivas miradas de sus "compañeros". Pero, después de ganarse esa cicatriz, no se arrepentía. Hizo lo correcto. Y la felicidad que la embargó, cuando sintió que el cachorro, que carecía de un pata, le lamió su mano, compensó todo el dolor que experimentó. Fue un momento muy bonito. Un momento que la hizo abrir los ojos, y ver a su alrededor.

Allí estaba ella, rodeada de crueles niños, y, sobre todo, de cobardes. Ninguno había alzado la voz, o, siquiera, llamar a algún mayor. En ese momento, las que se hacían llamar sus amigas, la miraron por encima del hombro, ignorando sus lágrimas de dolor, y la sangre que fluía lentamente por la pequeña brecha de su frente. Y, ahí, en ese preciso segundo..._Haruno Sakura_ murió. La risueña y alegre pequeña de vivos ojos verdes quedó como un viejo y olvidado recuerdo, en lo más profundo de su ser. Y, en su lugar, una triste joven, de vacíos ojos esmeralda, se dio a conocer ante el mundo.

Después de esa situación..._todo cambió_. La indiferencia se hizo presente, al igual que los insultos, las miradas. Todo empeoró. No obstante, el dolor de Sakura, al ver como realmente era todo a su alrededor, no tuvo comparación. _Decepción_. Éso fue lo que sintió. Los que creía que eran sus amigos no eran más que personas interesadas. Personas que no la apreciaban. Sólo...estaban con ella porque era _"la niña nueva"_. Fue doloroso cuando descubrió la razón. Nunca pensó que existieran personas tan crueles en el mundo. ¿Cómo imaginarlo?. En esos momentos pasados, sólo contaba con nueve años. Ella, aún, era ajena a la realidad. A sus ocho años, vivía en un perfecto mundo de fantasía, donde, repentinamente, todo se obscureció en un instante.

Ya no creía en las hadas, ya no creía en la magia. A la fuerza, tuvo que madurar. Tuvo que abrir sus inocentes y puros ojos, para poder contemplar el mundo _real,_ el que, ingenuamente, se había negado a notar.

Y, ahora, ella era así.

La triste joven de impregnados cabellos rosas era ella. Ésa vacía mirada le pertenecía a ella. A la niña que, contra su voluntad, fue internada en un podrido mundo de pesadillas; donde los _"finales felices"_ sonaban tan lejanos como la palabra _"felicidad"_.

_¿Algún día volvería a experimentar ese hermoso sentimiento?_

_¿Volvería a ser la antigua y feliz niña?_

_¿Volvería a...a soñar?_

_¿Podría regresar a ese infinito mundo de los sueños?_

No lo sabía. Pero lo añoraba con fuerza. Lo que más deseaba era volver a sonreír, volver a mirarse al espejo y poder contemplar su reflejo con orgullo. Todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía ahora, a sus diecisiete años de vida. Todas las mañanas, luego de una tormentosa noche de pesadillas, al mirarse al espejo, lo único que hacía era ocuparse de ocultar las notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos. Luego, a pasos cansados, se duchaba y aprontaba su bolso, preparándose para las indiferentes miradas con las que siempre cargaba. Preparándose mentalmente para ser ignorada, cual poste de luz, en medio de una fría y vacía calle...

Con lentitud, bajó del viejo columpio rojo, suspirando temblorosamente. Sus suaves manos borraron sus lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de gesticular una expresión serena, completamente diferente a como realmente se sentía.

Y, liberando un último y débil hipido, se dirigió hacia el estrecho sendero que la guiaría a su casa. Con su cabeza gacha y sus manos en sus bolsillos, marchó tristemente por las heladas calles de _Osaka, Japón_. Alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, puedo ver como pequeños copos de nieve caían de manera delicada, siendo arrastrados por el frío viento.

Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma, envolviéndose entre sus brazos, en busca de calidez. Obligada, tuvo que desenvolverse de sus brazos, para contestar el celular que vibraba insistentemente en su bolsillo...

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?.—la voz de la pelirrosa sonó monótona y vacía, como si ya se esperase el llamado de su progenitora. Es que...¿Quién más la llamaría?. Estaba completamente sola.

—_¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás, cariño? ¿Estás...estás bien, Sakura?._—

—Sí. Estoy bien.—

—_¿Estás segura?...La directora me llamó y me dijo que..._—

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ocurrió, [i]de nuevo[/i]!.—estalló, completamente furiosa—Pero...¿¡Qué demonios te importa eso a ti!? ¡Después de todo yo soy el estorbo! ¿¡No es así!?.—

—_S-Sakura...por favor. S-Sé que cometí errores pero..._—

—¿¡ERRORES!?...¿¡Llamas a _éso_ un error!? ¡Es mucho más que un error! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!.—gritó, conteniendo la fuerza de sus puños. Si seguía apretando el celular, lo terminaría destrozando con un sólo puño.

—_...Algún día me lo perdonarás. S-Soy tu madre, tú...tú no puedes odiarme..._—

Una risa vacía e irónica emergió desde los fríos labios de la chica.

—Y yo soy tu hija..._y tú me odiaste._—Haruno Mebuki, al otro lado de la línea, se mantuvo callada, completamente helada. No supo qué decir, y, balbuceando incoherencias, finalmente, le dijo un suave _"Te quiero"_.

—¿En serio?...No te creo, **Mebuki**.—murmuró—Hace muchos años que dejé de creer en ti. Me traicionaste. Me diste la espalda en el momento que más te necesitaba. Me ignoraste sólo por...por un hombre. ¿Y qué es lo que obtuviste, Mebuki?.—

—_¡Sakura! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE AHORA!._—gritó Mebuki, entre sollozos.

—No obtuviste nada. Estás sola. Tu "amor" te dejó completamente sola, luego de llevarse tu dinero, claro.—Sakura escuchó con satisfacción los sollozos de su madre—...Y, además..._perdiste el amor de tu única hija._—Y, sin decir ninguna palabra más, ni deteniéndose a escuchar los ruegos de su madre, la chica colgó, suspirando.

—_"Aunque seas mi madre, nunca te lo perdonaré..."_.—pensó la chica, perdiéndose entre las frías calles, sin rumbo fijo. No volvería a casa por unas horas. Realmente, lo último que deseaba ver en ese momento, era el sollozante y culpable rostro de Mebuki. Que, por más arrepentida que estuviera, no le concedería su perdón.

Las personas cometían errores, sí, era algo común para los humanos. Pero...había errores que se perdonaban y otros eran, simplemente, imperdonables...

—**"Abandonar a tu única hija es imperdonable...".**—

* * *

**N**otas**:** ¡Hola a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo en este fanfic ^u^

También los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic, que también es SasuSaku, que se llama **"That Day"**.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Despair Of An Artist"!

_¡Muchos besos y abrazos!_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Despair Of An Artist**  
**Capítulo Tres:******_Golpes de amor._

* * *

_Katherine Chassier_ rió emocionada. No podía esperar para poder viajar a Japón con su adorado y perfecto novio; Uchiha Sasuke. Un relajante viaje era lo que necesitaban para mejorar su floja _relación_. Ella sí había notado la indiferencia con la que era tratada, y, desesperadamente, había recurrido a su última opción. No le importaba pagar el viaje. Después de todo, realmente, no lo pagaba ella. Su padre, un prestigioso diseñador de origen francés, le había entregado el dinero sin dudar ni un segundo; _Bernard Chassier_ confiaba plenamente en su adorada y perfecta "Princesa". La chica rubia aprovechaba la muy conveniente bondad de su padre y gastaba el dinero en tan sólo unas horas; con suerte el dinero podía durar un día entero. ¡No podía evitarlo!. Era hija de un diseñador, debía dar el ejemplo. Por eso mismo, vestía las más costosas y finas prendas que podía encontrar, tanto de su padre como de otros diseñadores.

Simplemente, ella no podía vestir ropas que no fueran de alta costura. Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado.

Para muchos resultó una sorpresa cuando comenzó a salir con el "extraño" artista Uchiha Sasuke. La primera vez que lo vieron los señores Chassier, inmediatamente, lo rechazaron para ser la pareja de su querida hija. Era...extraño. Vestía completamente de negro, y su expresión era fría y, hasta cierto punto, de desagrado. Parecía como si Katherine no le importara para nada en lo absoluto. Y, la chica rubia, enojada, se había enfrentado con sus padres, defendiendo a su amado novio, que no le tomó mucha importancia a la situación. Luego, todos habían actuado como si nada hubiera pasado, pero, los señores Chassier estaban muy desconformes con la pareja actual de Katherine. No había defendido para nada a la rubia, solamente la había ignorado. Eso, sin duda, fue un punto en contra. ¿Sasuke hizo alto al respecto para remediarlo?..._No, claro que no._

No obstante, Katherine lo seguía amando, demostrándole el obsesivo amor que sentía por él. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba controlarlo en todo momento. ¡No podía permitir que nadie lo arrebatara de su lado! ¡Era suyo!. Por eso mismo, constantemente, le llamaba y trataba de mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que hacía Sasuke. Y, cuando el aspecto del azabache decayó, no pudo sentirse mejor. Ahora, las demás mujeres ya no lo mirarían. Así, con su ropa completamente desalineada y su expresión de cansancio y desesperación, nadie se fijaría en él. Ahora..._sólo era suyo_. Finalmente, lo tendría para ella. Ya no era momento de pensar en todas las infidelidades que Sasuke había cometido; las perdonaría.

Por que, al final, ella se había llevado el "premio mayor"..._¿Verdad?_.

* * *

—¡Sasuke!.—el furioso grito que liberó su jefe, le hizo tensarse. Sabía lo que vendría. Así que, correctamente sentado frente a su jefe, con tan sólo un escritorio de madera separándolos, bajó levemente su cabeza, en señal de sumisión—¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? ¡Dijiste que ya tenías algo planeado!.—

—Yo...lo siento.—murmuró, apretando sus dientes. Definitivamente, mostrarse sumiso no era lo suyo—No sé qué me está pasando, señor.—decidió ser sincero, no era momento para hacer notar su orgullo. Las facciones del maduro hombre frente a él, parecieron relajarse. Y, soltando un suspiro, _Gérard Dupard_, frotó su rostro con su mano derecha, con una expresión resignada. Sasuke se alertó. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?—...G-Gérard. ¿En qué...en qué está pensando?.—temió lo peor.

—Sasuke..._ya es suficiente._—el hombre suspiró—Me has decepcionado, no tienes absolutamente nada. Creo...creo que ya es suficiente, chico. Da por terminada tu carrera...—el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con fuerza, tras escuchar esas palabras.

—¡NO!.—gritó—Y-Yo...¡Sé que se me ocurrirá algo, lo sé!. Sólo...sólo necesito algo de tiempo...—

—Sasuke...dices eso desde hace dos meses.—

—Sí, pero...—desesperado, su mirada azabache paseó de un lado a otro, buscando una excusa. Repentinamente, su rostro se iluminó—¡Yo me iré a Japón por unas semanas! Puede...p-puede que me inspire y-y logre...hacer algo.—murmuró, incapaz de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras las palmas de sus manos sudaban nerviosamente.

—Sasuke...—

—¡Por favor, sólo deme esta última oportunidad!.—suplicó.

—...—Gérard guardó silencio por unos minutos; eternos para el azabache—_...Está bien._ ¿Por cuantas semanas te quedarás?.—suspiró, resignado.

—Tres semanas.—

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Tienes tres semanas para crear una obra que logre impresionarme. Sí no lo logras, no te daré ni un día más...¿Entendido?.—Gérard, realmente, no confiaba que Sasuke pudiera lograrlo, pero...¿qué más daba?.

—_Sí..._—

* * *

—¡MALDICIÓN!.—Sasuke, con una aterradora expresión de furia, golpeó con fuerza la fría pared frente a él, lastimando su huesuda mano. Estaba en su departamento, o, más bien, lo que quedaba de él. Cuando llegó a su hogar, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había a su paso, ignorando la asustada mirada de su "novia".

La joven francesa, a su lado, se estremeció, sobresaltada. Y, temblando levemente, murmuró:

—Sasuke, por favor, cariño...cálmate.—

—¡CÁLLATE, KATHERINE! ¡CÁLLATE!.—le gritó, alzando su mano, dispuesto a golpearla. Katherine se encogió sobre sí misma, sollozando con fuerza, esperando el golpe, que, con fuerza, logró arrojarla al piso. La caída fue dura, y, de seguro, dejaría una marca. Y, mientras ella sollozaba con fuerza, Sasuke le gritaba todo tipo de insultos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que fuera una indefensa mujer...

Pero..._estaba bien_. Ella lo amaba y perdonaba cada uno de sus errores. Su amor superaba todos esos golpes e insultos. Algunos dirían que era estúpido, y que eso no era amor, era sólo una insana relación. Pero, sin embargo, Katherine no lo creía así. Sasuke la amaba, sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo. _Sí, eso era..._

Él la amaba.

Ella era lo único que Sasuke poseía.

Ella era la única que no le había dado la espalda.

Ella...ella realmente lo amaba.

Por eso mismo, soportaba sus golpes.

Porque, para Katherine Chassier, esos eran _golpes de amor_...

Y, con una débil sonrisa, la rubia chica francesa sonrió. A pesar de los insultos, a pesar del dolor, ella continuaba con su sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Estaba feliz, porque, más allá de las "pequeñas dificultades" de su relación, todo estaba perfecto. Ella era la que tenía a Sasuke...

—Es sólo mío.—murmuró, con sus almendrados ojos brillando de manera posesiva...

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Si quieren un nuevo capítulo: comenten!

**.:-¡No sean lectoras sin voz! ¡Háganse notar dejando un comentario!-:.**

¡Muchos besos y abrazos!


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Despair Of An Artist **

**Capítulo Cuatro:** Un nuevo camino.

* * *

___**(FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

_La pequeña Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con sus sedosos y cortos cabellos rosas ondeándose suavemente por la fresca brisa de verano. Su redondeado e infantil rostro lucía una bella sonrisa, que dejaba ver sus pequeños dientes blancos. Sus ojos de un increíble color esmeralda brillaban hermosamente, demostrando la felicidad que su pequeño corazoncito sentía, que, ahora, latía apresuradamente en su pecho, producto de la larga carrera que había corrido. Era la hora de regresar a casa. Eran exactamente las 4:00 P.M; la hora en la que su querido padre regresaba del trabajo. Ella, como todos los días, dejaba de jugar en el jardín y corría en dirección a la puerta principal de su pequeña casa, esperándole con una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_Y Haruno Kizashi siempre la abrazaba y le llenaba su pequeño rostro con suaves y amorosos besos, alzándole en el aire, mientras ella reía a carcajadas. Luego, la depositaba suavemente en el suelo y le decía un "Hola, mi querida princesa". Sakura hacía sobresalir su labio inferior y arrugaba su frente, formando un tierno y dulce puchero. No le gustaba que le llamara "princesa". Ella no era como las hermosas princesas de Disney, aunque deseara serlo. ¿Qué clase de princesa tenía el cabello rosa?. Oh, su cabello. Ere algo que la avergonzaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser pelirroja, como su padre?. Aunque, él siempre le decía que su color de cabello era único y especial, cosa que la hacía sonrojar. ¡Su papá era el mejor!. _

_Entonces, cuando llegó a su pequeña casa, vio a su madre subir rápidamente las escaleras. Eso confundió a Sakura. ¿Qué le pasaba a su mamá?. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando vio bajar a a Mebuki con unas gruesas gafas de sol. Su rubio cabello estaba desarreglado y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. La pequeña pelirrosada, de tan sólo 7 años se acercó a ella, curiosa y confundida. _

_—Mamá. ¿Adónde vas?.—Mebuki no respondió; únicamente la apartó con un suave y tembloroso empujón, corriendo hacia la puerta principal—¿Te irás? ¿Dónde? ¿No...? ¿No esperarás a papá?...—Su inocente pregunta provocó que la rubia mujer apretara con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, mientras tristes lágrimas recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas, preocupando a su pequeña hija. La mujer no respondió, abandonando rápidamente la casa, dejando atrás a una pequeña niña, que comenzaba a llorar, sintiéndose perdida y sola. _

_—Papá, mamá...—susurró, asustada. Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que su madre se había marchado de su casa. ¡Y su padre aún no llegaba! ¿Acaso tenía mucho trabajo?. Pero...¿Y su madre?. Ella no trabajaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola?. Corrió hacia el patio principal cuando escuchó el ruido del motor de un coche. ¡Tal vez era su padre!. Y, limpiando sus lágrimas, salió a recibir a su padre. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró la decepcionó completamente. Ese automóvil no era de su padre, era el de su vecino, que recién llegaba del trabajo. _

_Entonces, sin poder contenerse, lloró con fuerza. Se sentía triste y sola. No sabía dónde estaban sus padres, estaba preocupada. ¿Y si algo malo les sucedía?. ¡Ella se quedaría sola!. _

_Rápidamente, entró a su casa, para correr directamente escaleras arriba, sin mirar atrás. Se arrojó a su suave y cama y se protegió con las cálidas cobijas rosas, cerrando sus verdes ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Luego, sollozó con fuerza, temblando de miedo. Hizo el intento de dormir, esperando que, cuando despertara, sus padres le sonrieran y le dijeran que todo estaba bien. Que le abrazaran y su padre le dijera su tan común: "Hola, mi querida princesa". No importaba que no le gustara que le dijera así, ahora, lo que más anhelaba era ser llamada así. Quería sentir la cálida presencia de sus seres amados. ¡No le gustaba estar sola!. _

_Los necesitaba... _

_Y, envuelta en las gruesas cobijas, la pequeña niña lloró por largos minutos, suplicando en murmullos que sus padres volvieran... _

_Una hora después...su madre regresó. Con un aspecto devastado y un fuerte olor a alcohol, Mebuki se había arrojado al sofá, para, al segundo, comenzar a llorar, devastada. Mientras, parada en el cuarto escalón de la extensa escalera, la pequeña Sakura contemplaba como su madre lloraba, y, rompía sus adornos preferidos. Sus ojitos esmeralda se abrieron con sorpresa cuando uno de los pequeños perritos de porcelana, que adornaban los muebles de la casa, se estrellaba contra el piso, rompiéndose en cientos de pedacitos. _

_Y vio con horror como su madre tomaba un afilado trozo de porcelana, y, dirigiéndolo a su muñeca, se cortaba a sí misma. Eso, sin duda alguna, hizo que su inocente e infantil mente se quebrara... _

_Inútilmente, cubrió sus ojos, para subir las escaleras nuevamente, tropezando varias veces, claro, sin que su madre notara su presencia. Esta vez, cerró su puerta con seguro, para, asustada y confundida, esconderse bajo la cama. Descubrió que no había monstruos ahí, y, al día siguiente, también descubrió que... _

_...su padre nunca volvería... _

* * *

—Te extraño mucho, papá.—susurró la joven, arrodillada frente a un fría lápida, en aquél silencioso y aterrador cementerio. Lágrimas caían, una tras otra. Sakura no se molestó en limpiarlas, no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era su difunto y amado padre. Una extraña sensación la invadía cuando estaba frente a la lápida de su progenitor. Estaba segura que su padre estaba ahí; con ella. Si cerraba los ojos por unos momentos y se concentraba, podía sentir la cálida mano de su padre envolver su hombro derecho, demostrándole que la quería, que siempre estaría para ella, en cualquier momento.

—Han pasado muchas hoy.—dijo, comenzando con su tan acostumbrado "ritual". Cada vez que lo visitaba, le relataba todo lo sucedido desde su última visita hasta ese día. Era una manera de desahogarse—Aunque...no sucedieron cosas muy buenas. Me peleé con mamá esta mañana...como siempre. Pero, esta vez, fue diferente.—acarició la dura superficie de piedra, sin apartar la vista del contorno del nombre de su padre. "Haruno Kizashi", recitó para su interior.

—Ella...ella me golpeó.—señaló el notable moretón en su mejilla derecha —Es la primera vez en tres años que me golpea, estoy muy sorprendida. Sé que no debería estarlo, es obvio que siempre defenderá a sus amantes antes que a mí.—una risa vacía emergió de sus fríos y pálidos labios—Mebuki cambió mucho desde que...desde que te fuiste, papá. Pero...aún así, no puedo perdonarla. No me dio su apoyo cuando yo más la necesitaba. Cuando tú moriste, ella sólo se concentró en su dolor, no se pasó por su cabeza que yo también sufría y, quizá, más que ella.—lloró con más fuerza, apretando entre sus manos las bellas flores rosas que le había traído.

—Nunca notó que, en las noches, lloraba. Nunca valoró la fuerza que me obligué a sentir. Ella pensaba que yo no sufría tu perdida, papá. ¿¡Por qué no entendía que sólo sonreía por ti!? ¿¡Por qué mamá no entendía que me hice fuerte sólo por ti, papá!?.—gritó, mordiendo sus labios. Lentamente, el pequeño, pero hermoso, ramo de flores, se deslizó de sus dedos, hasta caer frente a la lápida—Yo...te amo, papá. Espero que...estés muy feliz, donde sea que estés.—y, dedicándole una última mirada a la lápida, se levantó del suelo, no sin antes murmurar un triste "adiós". 

_"Yo también te amo...mi querida princesa..."_

Sakura se detuvo, sorprendida. Volteó hacia el cementerio y vio como el viento jugaba suavemente con las pequeñas flores que ella había dejado, haciendo que los suaves pétalos danzaran graciosamente en el aire. Eso la hizo sonreír. Alzó su mirada al nublado cielo, con una llorosa, pero hermosa, sonrisa. Luego de años sin sonreír...lo hizo. Y en un rincón obscuro en su pecho, su delicado y "muerto" corazón...volvió a la vida.

Ante los ojos de Sakura, el cielo pareció iluminarse. Las calles, antes frías, se volvieron cálidas. Y, la pelirrosa pensó, que, tal vez, algún día, podría volver a ser feliz. 

_Un camino pareció crearse frente a sus repentinamente brillantes ojos. _

_Un camino que...¿adónde la guiaría?. _

_No lo sabía, pero...esos eran los pequeños detalles de la vida. _

_Sólo...debía seguir el camino frente a ella. _

_Tal vez...pudiera volver a ser la inocente niña que alguna vez fue... _

**O, tal vez, ese camino, la llevara directamente a su perdición... ****  
**

* * *

**Notas: **Hola a todos. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

¡Los comentarios son, como siempre, bienvenidos!

**¡Muchos besos y abrazos!**


End file.
